


Koharu: The Ultimate Wingwoman

by TrapinchHoodie



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Professor Sakuragi for like a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrapinchHoodie/pseuds/TrapinchHoodie
Summary: Koharu put down the plate she was drying and grabbed Gou's wrist as she dragged him out of the room. "You two have been doing literally everything together since Ash got here. You guys have even been traveling the world together!! Geez, it's shocking that you're not already together!" Gou, who was still processing all of this, managed to speak up. "Koharu, what are you doing?!" The young student smirked. "We're fixing this."
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Gou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 148





	Koharu: The Ultimate Wingwoman

**Author's Note:**

> 2 of my friends think that I'm asleep rn
> 
> Nobody tell them that I'm now c:
> 
> (Enjoy!!)

"Wait... So you and Ash AREN'T dating?!" Koharu blurted out while she was doing the dishes along with her childhood friend Gou.

Gou's face turned bright red. "Don't say it out loud." The young trainer sighed. "I-I'm still working on it."

Research Fellows Ash and Gou had just gotten back from a three day research trip to the Kalos region. Gou had originally planned on confessing to Ash during said trip, but unfortunately he could never get what he wanted to say out. Before he knew, the trip was over and the two of them were back at Professor Sakuragi's lab in the Kanto region.

Before the two had left, Gou had (confidently) told Koharu all about his plan. He was going to confess while the two of them were walking around Lumiose City one night. However, when the night actually arrived, Gou froze up in the moment and wasn't able to get any words out.

"Sometimes I wish I was much better in social situations." Gou mumbled as he washed off the last plate. "Maybe it's a good thing that I didn't get to. Maybe this was the universe's way of saying that Ash doesn't feel the same." He said that last part with a hint of sadness laced throughout his voice.

Koharu put down the plate she was drying and grabbed Gou's wrist as she dragged him out of the room. "You two have been doing literally everything together since Ash got here. You guys have even been traveling the world together!! Geez, it's shocking that you're not already together!" Gou, who was still processing all of this, managed to speak up. "Koharu, what are you doing?!" The young student smirked. "We're fixing this."

\-----------------------

When they finally found Ash (sometimes the lab just felt too big), he was helping Professor Sakuragi carry some boxes into his office.

"Dad, is it ok if I borrow Ash?" She asked without a single hint of suspicion in her voice. "Sure." He replied. Ash set down the box he was holding. "What's going on?" Gou was still blushing bright red as he avoided eye contact with his crush. "We need to fix something." Koharu answer. "Fix what?" The experienced trainer asked. Koharu grabbed Ash's wrist with her free hand as she walked down the hallway.

"You'll see."

\-----------------------

Ash and Gou banged on the door. "Koharu let us out!!" They both shouted. Koharu sighed. "Not until Gou tells Ash what he wanted to in Kalos!"

Koharu had locked the boys in the closet.

"I bet we can find a way out on our own." Gou said out loud to avoid talking about what Koharu had just said.

"Also, Yamper is guarding the door." As the long haired girl said that, the corgi Pokemon barked to confirm that it was out there. A shiver went flying down both boys back. They both knew not to mess with that cute little electric puppy.

The closet they were both stuck in was a bit cramped, so the boys found that they were a bit pushed together. Gou tried not to think about how little the space was in there, but it's incredibly hard when your crush's face is right in front of yours.

"She said you were gonna tell me something in Kalos, right? That's our ticket out of here!" Ash commented. A smile formed on his face. "What was it you were gonna tell me?" Gou's eyes darted to anywhere to that wasn't Ash. "I-It's not that easy to just say like that..."

"Alright, I have another idea." Ash winked. Gou wasn't sure what the other trainer was up to. "Koharu." Ash took a deep breath. "I was also gonna tell Gou something so will you let us out if I say mine instead?" He asked their friend/prison guard.

Koharu raised her eyebrow. "Depends on what it is." The young girl was already certain that both boys liked each other, however, she had no idea that Ash was possibly planning on saying it. He had always seemed a bit.... dense to her.

Ash faced Gou. "I like you!"

Gou's eyes widened at the others voice. "You do?" He asked to confirm that this wasn't a dream.

Ash nodded. "Yeah. See, I've traveled across multiple regions with other friends before, but there's something about doing it with you that just feels so much different! Plus it's not just the traveling. We get to live together and be Research Fellows together! We do so much together and it's so much fun and..." Ash took a second to catch his breath as his face continued to heat up. "I wanna stay with you Gou!"

Gou couldn't believe what he had just heard. "I feel the same way!" He blurted out. "I wanted to tell you this back in Lumiose City, but I panicked and couldn't do it. I'm just so happy you feel the same way!" A huge smile covered Gou's face.

Before the two of them could say anything else, they heard the door click as it was unlocked.

Koharu opened the door with a smile on her face. "About time!"

**Author's Note:**

> Give Koharu More Screentime 2K20


End file.
